musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1976
Bands Formed * Chic * The Clash * The Cure * U2 Singles Released *Epitaph King Crimson *(Don't Fear) The Reaper Blue Öyster Cult *Radioactivity Kraftwerk *Roadrunner The Modern Lovers *The Blitzkrieg Bop!! The Ramones *Shake Some Action Flamin' Groovies *New Rose The Damned *Gloria Patti Smith *(I'm) Stranded The Saints *Anarchy in the U.K. Sex Pistols *Year of the Cat Al Stewart *Final Solution Pere Ubu *Chase the Devil Max Romeo *Go Your Own Way Fleetwood Mac *Helter Skelter The Beatles *I Wish Stevie Wonder *Livin' Thing Electric Light Orchestra *Suffragette City David Bowie *Pissing in a River Patti Smith *Got To Get You Into My Life The Beatles *Somebody To Love Queen Albums Released *Dinner With Drac Plus Three Instrumental Dance Hits Various Artists *Winchell's Donut House Halloween Record: Hear the Monsters Various Artists *Casper and the Demon of Darkness (Book & Recording) Various Artists *Dinner With Drac! Children of the Night Other Events *The song festival Eurovision song contest is won by the British entry: "Save your kisses for me", performed by the Brotherhood of Man (The festival was held in the Dutch Hague ). **October 18 : First performance of String Quartet No. 6 of Boris Tchaikovsky **October 22 : First performance of Mi-parti of Witold Lutosławski The Beatles receive in January a bid of 30 million dollars for a reunion concert. The offer is made by Bill Sargent, a concert organizer. In vain, it will not come to a reunion of the famous pop group. Also released on live television bid of $ 3,000 from Lorne Michaels , the producer of Saturday Night Live will not produce the desired result. Will be in May Paul McCartney and Wings or by the United States touring with the Wings over America tour. McCartney is the first time in ten years that he is in America. The compilation album, Their Greatest Hits (1971 - 1975) of Eagles became the first album in history, a platinum plate. This award represents more than 1 million albums sold. The prize can be awarded. Already one week after the release of the album Elton John is now immortalized in the London branch of Madame Tussauds . In March this year, a wax figure of British pop star in the collection. Members coming in May ABBA in the news. Rumors from the German press report that all members except Anni Frid Lyngstad, in a plane crash came. killed The rumor is quickly debunked. Later that year the famous ABBA logo at baptism held by the inverse B. In September, by Bono , The Edge , Adam Clayton and Larry Mullen, Jr. the band Feedback formed. Later this band will be renamed to U2 . Other bands that are created in this year are Elvis Costello and the Attractions , Foreigner ,Iron Maiden , The Cure and Cheap Trick . Deaths include Percy Faith. Grammy Awards [ Edit ] *18th Grammy Awards Matches [ edit ] *Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Festivals [ Edit ] *Pinkpop 1976 in work songs Albums #Dat Shanty Alb'm Achim Reichel #Hannes Wader singt Shanties Hannes Wader Category:Year Category:Years